dreamlandchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Six
Return to Chapter Five Alex wakes up back in his dorm room still screaming about his fall. This wakes up Dan who immediately asks what is wrong and gets a partial explanation from Alex. Alex is relieved he is no longer falling to his death, but Dan reminds him that he will return to the same place he left from. Alex goes about his day like normal eventually making his way to the sleep lab where he sees Nicole. He talks to Nicole about his worries that he will die in his dreams and what it would mean for his physical body. Nicole suggests that some doctors or professors study his case and when Alex is reluctant, she just tells him to not wear the sword necklace so that he won't dream. Back in his dorm room, Alex talks more with Dan about Dreamland and his plans for that night. After some failed ideas Dan suggests that he use the sword to help slow the fall. As soon as he gets to sleep Alex is back in Dreamland4 and still falling with Felicity. Taking Dan's advice Alex tells Felicity to grab a hold of him as he draws The Sword of Kings to plunge it into the castle wall to slow their descent. It works, slowing them to a stop just before above one of the lower roofs on the building. They jump the last few feet and while they are catching the breath Kiwi wakes up and asks what is going on. Before an explanation can be offered, they hear Nicodemus chasing after them and must run off across the rooftops trying to escape. Alex warns Nastajia and Paddington to run also so they take off down at street level. Meanwhile, Nicodemus gets some of his guards to take up the chase of the others while he pursues Alex. Unable to catch Alex or Felicity on the rooftops, Nicodemus swoops down and grabs Nastajia causing Alex to jump down and attack him. Alex is able to wound Nicodemus but this only makes him angry as he lands on the street close to them. Nicodemus breathes fire at Alex and Nastajia in an attempt to destroy them. However, The Armor of Kings generates a shield that is able to completely protect both of them. Unfortunately the shield does not last long and they are soon running again, joining up with the others and heading out towards the airship dock of Astoria. Nicodemus quickly catches up to them trapped at the end of a pier considering how to escape. Nastajia pulls the Naroobi Shell out of her cape and blows through it before turning and ordering everyone else into the water. In the water Alex begins to sink down below the surface getting deeper and running out of air until a pair of hands grab him. It turns out to be a mermaid who has cast a minor spell turning Alex into a merman so that he can breathe and swim until he is able to return to the land. She then takes his hand and guides him to Naroobi the city of the mer-people. Outside the city he meets back up with the others who have had the same spell cast upon them. Nastajia explains that the Shell of Naroobi was a signal to let the mer-people know that they were coming. They are led into the city where Nastajia is greeted by the Mer-king surrounded by some of his people. They speak about the relationship with the elves, Nastajia's parents, and their visit just before their disappearance two years ago. Before explaining too many of the details, the Mer-king takes Nastajia aside where they can't be overheard. Although he is hesitant to lead her into danger, he explains her parents' visit as part of the quest for The Seven Tablets of Pendragon and their last known location in their search. Meanwhile, Alex and the others are discussing the interesting experience of being underwater thanks to the spell. Nastajia then returns with the king who calls out Horatio who is going to lead them on a tour of the kingdom especially the Kraken's Cave. Horatio protests because of his concerns for the safety of their guests should the Kraken return, but obeys his king and leads the travelers out to the cave. Once they get to the cave Nastajia tries to send Horatio away but he refuses informing her that the king thought he would be needed and waits outside while the rest enter the cave. Inside the cave Nastajia argues that Felicity shouldn't be allowed to continue with them because she is a known criminal and the mission they are on is very important. The others try to support Felicity but she gives up and swims out of the cave alone. Not long after that they discover the Tablet of the Mer-people although it is written in a language none of them can read. Nastajia calls Horatio in and he is able to read it providing a rough translation and trying to answer the questions they have about it. While he is translating, Felicity is hiding outside the cave listening and looking at the amulet which has started to glow again. Felicity sees something coming and ducks back into the cave to hide, while the rest hear something coming. Horatio informs them that the Kraken has returned. :Continue to Chapter Seven Category:Chapters